


First Time

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had too lol I saw someone post somewhere about what if Laura is a virgin and  with Carmilla being old fashioned, she waited for Laura to be ready, then went all out…so here we go…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She woke up startled but not sure why, until a piece of paper slid and hit her in the nose, scrunching it she grabs the piece of paper.

Unfolding, she blinks to get her vision balanced then a sly grin forms on her lips and she jumps out of bed to get dressed; leaving the note on the bed.

It read: READY in Laura’s flourish style of handwriting.

Carmilla looks back at the note, then dashes out the door to get some things she needed from various stores; hoping she can beat Laura back to the room.

In English Literature Hall

Laura taps her pencil on her desk, looking at the clock on the wall and the lecture has been two hours so far and they had at least one hour to go.

Sighing she starts to doodle in her notebook, not like she hasn’t heard all this before anyway.

On the page there were stars, hearts, various forms of cats and a couple bats; she chuckles to herself at the doodles but is snapped out of it by her professor.

"Ms. Hollis, would you like to enlighten us on what is so funny?"

She blushes and shakes her head, “No professor sorry.”

"Please pay attention."

Laura shrank in her seat waiting for this class to finish.

She almost falls asleep but hung in as the bell rings, she gathers her things and runs out the class room.

She had one small class thing to do then wanted to get back to her room; she really wanted to get back to that room.

She enters the library and moves to a computer to get started.

Back in the room

Carmilla was setting up candles, and actually cleaning for once; everything had to be perfect.

The floor was immaculate, the beds were both done with red rose petals on top of the clean white sheets on Laura’s bed and white rose petals on the vampire’s darker sheets.

She leans against the door, checking boxes on a mental checklist she frowns; then checks again.

"Hmmm…" she looks in the fridge and then smiles again pulling out a bottle of champagne, but puts it back and closes the door when there is a knock.

Walking over she creaks the door open slightly, “Yes?”

On the other side was Perry.

"Hey Carmilla, is Laura around?"

"No she’s at class or something, what do you want?" the vampire asks trying to keep the door as closed as possible.

"Just wanted to know if she wanted to join us later at a party?" She tries to look in the room, which was much darker than usual.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing, and Laura will be busy later tonight so…"

Carmilla doesn’t want to use her strength to shut the door in Perry’s face, because she would be ratted out and Laura wouldn’t be happy.

Perry squeezes through the door and gasps, “Oh wow, what are you planning?”

"None of your business" Carmilla snaps a bit too fast.

Perry looks closer and notices how clean and decorated everything was, “OH MY! You are being romantic!”

A growl was heard from the door, Carmilla was about to throw her out. “Perry…”

"Alright, alright I’m going and my lips are sealed, I’ll make sure no one comes by!" She states before running down the hall to escape the vampire’s wrath.

Carmilla shuts the door groaning “She better keep that mouth shut.”

Now all that was left was to change, she looks at herself and grins it was almost the exact outfit when they met.

Her favorite leather pants, boots but a dark corset instead for a top, grabbing a chair she sits down and begins to read her book.

About an hour later Laura is walking down the hall and sees Perry who wave’s then giggles before ducking into her room.

She debated knocking on the door as she walked by but then decided no she wanted to see her girlfriend; however the usual noise in the room was missing as she approached the door.

As she slowly opens the door, the candlelight fills the room giving the room a soft glow.

A small trail of rose petals were on the floor that led to the center of the room; which she followed to see Carmilla leaning on the desk.

The gaze she met almost melted her as she dropped her bag on the floor “Wow…”

The vampire gives one of the most genuine smiles that Laura has ever seen, “Hey cupcake.”

"Carm…this is gorgeous…" She smiles turning in a circle to see everything.

"Anything for you babe"

Laura looks at her, it was rare when the vampire would use babe or baby; anything like that was rare.

Suddenly classical music started to play and Carmilla pushes off the desk and offers her hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Laura nods taking her girlfriend’s hand and biting her lip; as soon as the vampire pulled her close, she knew what dance they were dancing.

The Waltz

Carmilla spins her around the tight space, to the song and smiles as Laura gets into it.

It had been a while, since she really danced, minus the small dance with Laura during the mother apocalypse.

"I take it you got my note?" Laura asks resting her head on Carmilla’s shoulder as they slowed to just swaying.

"I did but we can do whatever you want sweetheart." the vampire kisses her head and holds her as they sway.

"I like this side of you, the softer side"

Chuckling Carmilla whispers, “Don’t tell anyone, but all for you”

Smiling Laura lifts her head to look up at the woman, “You are full of surprises. Who knew a broody vampire like you could be so romantic.”

"Mmm well I guess you bring that out in me" Carmilla’s voice dropped as she spoke looking down at the younger woman.

Laura straightens up a bit in the vampire’s arms with a sappy smile, “Carm, you are sappy and I love it”

She leans up and presses her lips to cooler ones, smiling against lips when she’s pulled closer.

They don’t break apart as Carmilla walks Laura slowly backwards, the kiss was getting intense and hands were starting to move up sides and over backs.

As Laura’s knees hit the bed, she falls back; bringing Carmilla with her and they both laugh.

They situate where Laura is laying on her back and Carmilla is on her side next to the girl’ lazily trailing her fingers over a patch of skin where Laura’s shirt had ridden up.

Closing her eyes, Laura smiles simply enjoying the s oft touch from her girlfriend but then she starts to think.

‘What if I’m not good enough? What if I am horrible at this?’

"Hey creampuff, what’s with the scrunchy face?"

She opens her eyes, “Sorry a little self-conscience.”

"About what?" Carmilla slows her fingers and rest her hand palm down on the girl’s stomach.

"Just about me…" Laura trails off, she didn’t want to disappoint Carmilla, "What if…..what if I’m horrible?"

Smiling Carmilla shakes her head, “what if you are?”

"Hey that’s not helping!" Laura whines a bit.

"Laura, so what if you are, it won’t matter because it’s you."

"What do you mean?" Laura moves some of her hair out of her face.

"I mean, that no matter how it is, if it’s bumbly and we trip up or it goes completely smoothly it won’t matter because I’m with you."

Carmilla groans internally, this woman was making her sappy but she wouldn’t have it any other way, though she would never admit that to certain parties.

"Carmilla, you are amazing" 

"Tell me that after cutie" the vampire breathes out and leans down kissing Laura’s jawline.

The younger girl closes her eyes, she never knew what it could feel like to be loved, yes she liked a few girls and well the thing with Danny kinda didn’t work out but this…she wanted to keep this.

Laura moves her head to the side so that the vampire had more skin to caress with her lips, at the same time she slides a hand into long dark hair so she was touching her.

”Mmm Carm your lips are so soft…” she quietly moans out, not even realizing she was.

This spurred Carmilla onward, she kissed right over the girl’s pulse point and could feel her pulse quickening, but she kept moving down her neck.

When the top became an issue, the vampire curls her fingers underneath the hem of the shirt and slowly pulls upwards; in turn Laura opens her eyes and sits up a bit to help get it off.

It was almost off when her head got stuck, “Uhmmpfff, uhh Carm help here.” she giggles trying to get her head out.

Carmilla laughs and helps her out of it, “Sorry that was my fault, got distracted.”

She tosses the shirt to the floor and looks back into those beautiful pools of brown.

"Distracted?" Laura asks blushing a bit.

The vampire runs her hand over Laura’s stomach, smiling when she squirms under her touch.

"Yeah, you are breath taking, didn’t you know that?" Carmilla bites her bottom lip as she gazes at her girlfriend; that from the waist up only wore a bra.

Laura can’t help but blush deeper, sure they’ve seen each other in their underwear before but the look Carmilla was giving her was something totally different.

The look was almost primal as she visibly watches the dark eyes of Carmilla get even darker.

"Well.." Laura tries to find her voice, "You are not so bad yourself."

She sits up all the way and in move that even shocks her, she loops her hands around the vampire to start undoing her corset; in turn Carmilla nuzzles into her hair.

"Mmm you smell good"

It takes Laura a minute to undo the lacing, after all it is a corset; then Carmilla leans back holding the front up.

"Oh c’mon Carm" Laura states, her voice husky.

The vampire smirks, “I see you in a bra, how is this fair?”

Laura tugs at the hem of the corset, “Oh you!” but she couldn’t help but smile.

Just as Laura was about to say something else, Carmilla pulls the corset off, leaving the usually bubbly woman speechless.

She raises a brow, “Creampuff, you there?” waving a hand in front of Laura’s face.

The vampire didn’t expect the woman to go speechless as soon as the corset was off, ‘I have a breast gal on my hands' she thinks.

"See something you like?"

Laura blinks, then slowly nods “Uhhh yeah, not fair.”

Chuckling Carmilla leans towards her, “Whats not fair cutie, is that I am topless and you are not.”

In one smooth motion the vampire reaches behind and unhooks her girlfriends bra and pulls it off.

"Mmm much better." 

Laura’s instinct was to cover herself, but then thought differently and dropped her arms.

"If I am breath taking, you are down right gorgeous"

Smiling Carmilla pulls Laura to her and crashes lips and teeth together, this kiss was more intense then the one before.

It was more heated, both women giving in as their want for each other only grew.

Laying back Laura pulls Carmilla down on top of her as hands roam over the smooth expanse of the vampire’s back.

This causes the vampire to shiver against her, “Mmm” 

Carmilla’s own adept fingers were already undoing Laura’s jeans, with incredible speed; not to mention Laura’s fingers were trying to get to the button on her leather pants.

Grabbing Laura’s hands, she smiles “Let’s get this done faster.” she slides the girl’s pants off, tossing them somewhere in the room.

Then stands and slides her leather pants down her legs and off, kicking them off’ then climb’s back into the bed resting carefully on top of Laura.

Both moaning as skin touches skin.

"Hey Carm…"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh I don’t know what to do…"

Carmilla’s face changes for a split second to concern before relaxing,

"Just do what feels comfortable, if I do something you don’t like tell me and I will do the same. Want me to start?"

Laura only nods, she was nervous as hell and well knowing that she may bleed a little she hoped it wouldn’t effect Carmilla too much.

"Relax sweetie" the vampire states and pecks her lips as a hand trails down her shoulder and over her stomach.

It took a minute for her to relax, but her girlfriend’s touch seemed to help her as she sunk into the sheets more.

Fingers slide back and forth just above Laura’s panty-line teasingly, Carmilla didn’t want to go too fast in case Laura wanted to stop for any reason.

Watching Laura’s face, Carmilla hooks her fingers into the thin cloth and pulls the panties down and off, she could already smell Laura’s arousal and it made her mouth water.

Without realizing it, Laura lets her legs fall open a bit more, she just really wanted to feel Carmilla on her and in her.

The movement wasn’t missed by the vampire, she lays next to Laura and cups Laura’s crotch with her hand; feeling the hotness and some wetness already.

Laura moans at the gentle touch and hips rise a bit, she wasn’t sure what to say but she wanted the vampire to get on with it.

As if sensing the need already, Carmilla lets a couple fingers caress her lips, moving slightly between them and getting them soaked.

Laura can’t bite back the moan that leaves her, and her hips buck as she wants more.

The older woman leans d own and peppers Laura’s chest with kisses and light nips, as her fingers move up and down then flicks her clit.

Causing Laura’s body to arch bit, but Carmilla just kept running her fingertips over the hard nub and watching her girlfriend’s face at the same time.

On one hand Laura liked this new feeling, on the other she wasn’t sure to keep going; that is until she felt a finger enter her.

Carmilla didn’t push all the way in, just slid the tip of her finger inside the woman, letting Laura get comfortable with the intrusion.

"Laura, you okay?"

A small moan and a nod was the response, so the vampire pushes her finger in deeper and stops as she feels a barrier.

She didn’t move farther as muscles tightened around her finger, Carmilla new there would be a split second of pain and then it would get better.

She nuzzles Laura’s neck and then kisses it, “You sure about this love, you want to give me this gift?”

With a slightly shaking hand, Laura pulls Carmilla chin up so she sees her eyes, “Y-yes, please Carm…”

Carmilla captures the woman’s lips with her own, at the same time she pulls her finger back and then thrusts in, breaking through the barrier.

As soon as she felt the sting, Laura bit down on Carmilla’s bottom lips whimpering.

Carmilla keeps her finger still and tries not to growl at the bite on her lip; she didn’t want to scare her girlfriend.

Laura opens her eyes and blushes, “S-sorry…” 

"Hey don’t be sorry, was kind of hot, you okay, still hurting?" the vampire asks making sure her finger doesn’t move.

"Yeah, though would be great if you actually ya know, moved the finger…"

Grinning and licking her bottom lip, Carmilla curls her finger up then straightens it out.

She was rewarded with a hand sliding into her hair and gripping tightly as well as Laura’s hips moving.

Slowly she speeds up her movements, her girlfriend’s body naturally starting to keep pace.

The vampire was biting back moans, she had never been so turned on by how someone reacted before, and Laura was just amazing, doing things to her without even touching her.

She decided to pull her finger out, chuckling at the whimper she gets in return, she felt that Laura was wet enough but still re-entered slowly with two fingers.

Laura gasps, not in pain but from the pleasure and feeling of being spread a bit more, “Carm…please faster…”

Carmilla grants the request and moves faster, just watching the woman squirm underneath her.

Laura’s mind was blank, well mostly since she was feeling things she never knew existed before.

She had heard herself beg Carmilla for more but she was too in the moment to care how it sounded.

Carmilla knew that she may go over the edge pretty fast, but she really didn’t mind; after all she had all the time in the world.

With each stroke of her fingers, Laura felt her stomach twist and her muscles tense in the best possible ways. She wasn’t sure if she was close or not. (let’s face it touching yourself is way different from this)

But suddenly something exploded behind the woman’s eyelids and legs trapped the vampire’s fingers inside her as she moans loudly and back arches.

Body trembled in pleasure as the hand in Carmilla’s hair got tighter making the vampire groan, then she found cool lips kissing hers.

The kiss was languid, soft without any rush as Laura slowly came down from her high.

"Mmm hey there cupcake, you still with the living?"

The younger woman laughs a bit, “Living maybe not, but definitely comfortable with the dead.”

Finally her body relaxes and Carmilla is able to pull her fingers out, she looks at Laura and then at her fingers uncertain if she should do what she is thinking.

Cocking her head Laura looks confused, “What?”

"Well…" She shows Laura her two fingers soaked in the woman’s blood and cum.

"What do you want to….oh…OH!" Laura blushes, "well uhh…whatever you want to do…"

Smiling the vampire doesn’t hesitate putting a finger in her mouth, the moan that came from her however was very much unintentional but Laura did taste really good.

This actually turned Laura on even more, she didn’t think it would watching her girlfriend tasting her. 

Licking her lips, Laura found some unexpected strength and flips them where Laura is now above Carmilla, and she is laying on her back licking her lips of blood.

"Now it’s my turn…"

End(?)


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Laura takes charge.

previously in 'First Time'

"Well…" She shows Laura her two fingers soaked in the woman’s blood and cum.

"What do you want to….oh…OH!" Laura blushes, "well uhh…whatever you want to do…"

Smiling the vampire doesn't hesitate putting a finger in her mouth, the moan that came from her however was very much unintentional but Laura did taste really good.

This actually turned Laura on even more, she didn't think it would watching her girlfriend tasting her. 

Licking her lips, Laura found some unexpected strength and flips them where Laura is now above Carmilla, and she is laying on her back licking her lips of blood.

"Now it’s my turn…"

Part 2 'Round 2"

Laura wasn't sure what to do, but she did remember the vampire saying do what she felt comfortable.

She was going through it all in her head, picturing what she wanted to do to her girlfriend.

"Sweetheart, you have your thinking face on." Carmilla teases, finally get all the blood from fingers and lips.

"Yeah, picturing" the younger woman states, not realizing her own hand is making a slow trail down the vampire's side' in turn making Carmilla squirm.

"Well doing a good job so far..."

Laura scrunches her face then realizes what she's doing but doesn't stop.

She decides to not talk, there was too much already and leans down; pressing her lips to her girlfriend's.

Smiling when the vampire immediately kisses back.

Both got lost in the kiss, as Laura lays against the woman; both moaning at the contact.

Bodies moved together as the kiss deepened, nervous hands exploring new territory; then getting bolder.

Laura pulls back from the kiss and runs fingers up the vampire's legs, there was still one imbalance; Carmilla still had clothing on.

With a little help from the vampire raising her hips, Laura slides the panties down and off her legs and tosses them out of sight.

Now she stops and just looks over her girlfriend, absentmindedly licking her lips.

Then leaning over, she kisses the vampire's cheat then circles the tip of her tongue around a nipple.

Causing Carmilla to gasp and push up with her body, wanting more contact and more of what Laura was doing.

Laura herself was having fun, so decided to try something else; she began to lightly lip the now hardened nipples then suck on it.

At the same time her fingers dances across the vampire’s inner thigh, then brushing up against already wet lips.

Carmilla didn’t know what to expect, sure she had been with women before but something was different she thought; as she dug fingers into the sheets beneath her.

If she would have had a heart, it probably would beat out of her chest and Laura hadn’t done anything but tease so far.

Nimble fingers become bolder as tips trail between soft lips, move up and down as Laura moves from one nipple to the other.

She couldn’t believe how bold she was, usually she was shy but something about her girlfriend is bringing out a bolder her.

Then she felt a hand slide into her hair and grip, it felt like the vampire was trying not to pull.

Moaning Laura sucks the nipple into her mouth, and smiles when the grip gets tighter, ‘good to know’ she thought.

After teasing Carmilla mercilessly for a few minutes, a finer moves down to her slit and just barely pushes in.

Causing the vampire’s hips to buck, “Cupcake…”

Stopping what she was doing, Laura lifts her head “Yes?”

“Don’t stop fuck creampuff!!”

Giggling Laura responds by pushing her finger inside Carmilla, grinning when the woman under her moans quite loudly.

Slowly moving the finger, not in a rush as she explores the vampire’s pussy.

In Carmilla’s mind, ‘fuck fuck fuck, how can a tiny human…fuck!’

The vampire was twisting the sheets in her hand, and trying not to pull Laura’s hair out with the other; the pleasure that was building and coursing through her body was unbelievable.

She couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this, truly felt like this.

Laura picks her head up watching her girlfriend’s face, eyes closed, mouth open; it was a beautiful sight.

She started to methodically move her finger, curling it upwards, and then uncurling finding spot that made Carmilla moan and squirm more with each stroke.

“La..Laura…” Carmilla moans out hoping she could get out what she wants.

“Hmmm?”

“More….n-need more”

Laura looks confused for a second, then it dawn’s on her what Carmilla wants; she slows down her finger almost pulling it out.

Hearing a whimper, she adds the tip of a second finger and slowly push back inside; feeling the muscles tightening around her fingers, she begins to thrust slowly.

“Mmmmm yesssss” Carmilla moans/hisses out as hips moving in rhythm with Laura’s fingers.

The sounds she was making, causes Laura to speed up her motions’ she wanted, no needed to hear more of Carmilla’s voice like this.

Fingers move a bit faster and she flicks her girlfriend’s clit with her thumb, gaining her a another gasp and long moan; as well as the vampire back arching a bit off the bed.

Both bodies shift a bit as Laura keeps fingering the vampire, once in while the thumb rubs or flicks the small nub.

Carmilla pretty much gave up on being quiet as moans and profanities come pouring out of her mouth, but what Laura loved most was when she said her name.

It was raspy and low and it drove Laura nuts when she moaned her name out.

The younger girl lays next to Carmilla, watching her, as she moves her fingers deliberately over one spot, it seemed to really get the vampire going each time she hit it.

She wanted to watch her girlfriend fall apart, it was sexy and erotic; something she never really knew existed.

Speeding up her motions, she grins as Carmilla back arches more, the grip in her hair tightens and she is pulled closer to the vampire’s face.  
Now Laura moans, hair pulling apparently turned her on even more, but she didn’t stop she couldn’t.

She starts to become a bit more forceful with her fingers, harder thrusts and longer motions over sensitive area’s; making the vampire totally lose it.

“Laur….ohhmmphff…yessss fuck” 

Most words were incoherent, but Laura knew that the older woman was definitely enjoying, then something really caught her attention; just a few gasped words.

“So….close….”

Without warning Laura speeds her fingers up, smiling when Carmilla pulls her head right to her face as she moans.

The vampire couldn’t focus on anything but her girlfriend’s fingers inside her, later she wouldn’t admit it but she definitely loved take control Laura.

She felt the building, like something was about to be released and that it did; a final stroked from Laura’s fingers sent her over the edge.

Moaning loudly, back actually arching sharply as waves of pleasure just crashed into and through her body.

Laura couldn’t really move her head, the grip on it made it impossible, but she couldn’t wipe the smile of her face as she watched Carmilla.

It takes a few minutes for Carmilla to relax into the bed again, and Laura scoots to cuddle up on one side; slowly pulling her fingers out.

The vampire lay still, eyes stay closed as she slowly returns to reality.

Now Laura, who had witnessed Carmilla earlier enjoying the taste on her fingers, decided she wanted to know what Carmilla tasted like.

She put one finger in her mouth, and instantly moans at the salty sweet taste; unknowing that the vampire was now watching her.

Making sure every drop was not wasted on her fingers, Laura looks over and blushes “Hey.”

“Hey”

“Feeling good?”

“Amazing, that was…amazing” Carmilla says with a smile, finally letting go of the woman’s hair.

“I’m glad” Laura cuddles closer and rests her head on the vampire’s chest.

Carmilla smiles and combs her fingers through Laura’s hair, both stay silent as they enjoy the closeness.

A few minutes go by and Carmilla looks at the clock, “Hey it’s like ten am, didn’t you have a class at nine?”

Laura looks up, “OH CRAP!”

End


End file.
